theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Antz (1998)
=The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Antz Loosely based on the novel ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brave_New_World Brave New World]'' by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aldous_Huxley Aldous Huxley], the setting for the story is an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ant_colony ant colony] in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_Park Central Park] in New York City, over the span of four days. The protagonist ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woody_Allen Woody Allen]) is Z-4195, or "Z" for short, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neurotic neurotic] and individualistic worker ant living in a wholly conformist society who longs for the opportunity to truly express himself. His friends include fellow worker Azteca ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jennifer_Lopez Jennifer Lopez]) and a soldier ant, Weaver ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sylvester_Stallone Sylvester Stallone]). Z meets Princess Bala ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharon_Stone Sharon Stone]) at a bar where she goes to escape from her suffocating royal life and falls in love with her. In order to see Bala again, Z exchanges places with Weaver and joins the army. He marches with the ranks, befriending a staff sergeant named Barbatus ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danny_Glover Danny Glover]) in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antz# process]. He doesn't realise that the army's leader and Bala's fiance, the corrupt General Mandible ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gene_Hackman Gene Hackman]), is secretly sending all the soldiers loyal to the Queen to die so he can [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antz# begin] to build a colony filled with powerful ants. At the base of a tree near nightfall, Z realises he's actually marching into battle, and all of the soldiers except for Z are killed by the acid-shooting [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Termites termites]. Following the battle, all Z can find of Barbatus is his head. Before he dies, Barbatus tells Z to think for himself rather than follow orders all his life, leaving Z saddened and depressed. Z returns [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antz# home] and is hailed as a war hero, even though he didn't do anything and was traumatised by the fighting. He was also congratulated personally by the secretly irate General Mandible, and is brought before the Queen. There he meets Princess Bala, who eventually recognises him as a worker. When Z finds that he has been cornered in a lie, he panics and takes Princess Bala "hostage". They escape the colony and hide, and Z decides to search for the legendary Insectopia. Bala reluctantly decides to go with him after she narrowly escapes from a hungry [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Praying_mantis praying mantis]. Word of the incident quickly spreads through the colony, whereupon Z's act of individuality sparks a revolution in the workers and possibly a few soldier ants as well. As a result, productivity grinds to a halt. Seeing an opportunity to gain control, General Mandible begins to publicly portray Z as a war criminal who cares only about himself. Mandible then promotes the glory of conformity and promises them a better life, which he claims to be the reward of completing a "Mega Tunnel" planned by himself. Mandible learns Z is looking for Insectopia after interrogating Weaver. Knowing full well of the place's existence, Mandible sends his aide, Colonel Cutter ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Walken Christopher Walken]), to its location to retrieve the Princess and possibly kill Z. Cutter, however, slowly begins to have second thoughts about Mandible's plans and agenda and develops sympathy for the worker ants. Z and Bala, after a misdirection and a brief separation, finally found Insectopia, which consists of a human wastebin overfilled with decaying food (a treat for insects of all kinds). Here, Bala begins to reciprocate Z's feelings. However, during a break, Cutter arrives and takes Bala back to the colony. Z finds them gone and makes his way back to the colony to rescue Bala, aided by a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wasp wasp] named Chip ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dan_Aykroyd Dan Aykroyd]), whom he met earlier and has made himself drunk grieving over the loss of his swatted wife, Muffy ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jane_Curtin Jane Curtin]). Z arrives at the colony, where he finds that Bala has been held captive in General Mandible's office. After rescuing her, he learns that General Mandible's "Mega Tunnel" leads straight to a body of water (the puddle next to Insectopia), which Mandible will use to drown the queen and the workers who have gathered at the opening ceremony. Bala goes to warn the workers and her mother at the ceremony, while Z goes to the tunnel exit to stop the workers from digging any further. He fails, however, and the water leaks in. Z and Bala unify the workers into a single working unit and build a towering ladder of ants towards the surface as the water continues to rise. Meanwhile, General Mandible and his soldiers are gathered at the surface, where he explains to them his vision of a new colony with none of the "weak elements of the colony". He is interrupted, however, when the workers successfully claw their way to the surface and break through. Mandible tries to kill Z but is stopped by Cutter, who finally rebels against Mandible and instead tries to help Z and the worker ants out of the hole "for the good of the colony." Mandible then goes insane, yelling that he is the colony, and charges toward Cutter, who is, however, pushed away by Z at the last moment. Mandible inadvertently takes Z with him back down into the flooded colony, and gets killed when he lands upon a root while Z falls into the water. Cutter, taking charge, orders the other soldier ants to help the workers and the queen onto the surface while he himself rescues Z. Although it seems that Z has drowned, Bala successfully resuscitates him. Z is lauded for his heroism and marries Bala. Together they rebuild the colony with Cutter as their General, transforming the colony from a conformist military state into a community that values each and every one of its members. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Antz&action=edit&section=2 edit]]